thelastcandlefandomcom-20200214-history
The fall of the Eagle
Its was raining heavily and had done so for a little while. The soldiers had lit a bonfire and was standing around it in a half circle. On the other side of the bonfire, perched upon a large rock, stood the charismatic Eagle preaching his propaganda with great enthusiasm. The group spread out and disappeared into the crowd of soldiers, seemingly unnoticed by the Eagle and his entourage. For what seemed like ages, the group waited, waited for the perfect time to strike. The Eagles speech was nearing its climax, Gideon Uth Matar turned his hooded face towards Sid, streaks of rain running down his scarred face, he nodded once, letting Sid know that he was ready. “Are you with me!” yelled the Eagle, but before the crowd of soldier could reply, the words of magic that had been gathering in the mind of Gideon was unleashed in a single whisper “Illirath” The bonfire exploded in a blast of flame the shape of a lions head and with it the roar of a thousand lions! This was Sid’s que, with great determination he strode forth, his gaze fixed upon the traitorous Eagle “Silence, you traitor!” he roared with a voice as deep as thunder. So powerful was the divines voice that the Eagle fell to his knees unable to speak! Sid turned his attention to the soldiers “Do not follow this traitor, for it is I who is the divine, the chosen of Pelor!”and with those words, the will of pelor manifested in Sid and he grew twice in size and might! The traitor’s guards tried to attack the chosen one, one man charged forth with unnatural speed, armed with a rancour he caught Sid unaware and managed to fling his sword out and into the crowd. Andal, may Pelor bless his soul, armed with his spear charged to the aid of the divine, but so was the speed of the attacker that he easily dodged Andals spear and with a swift turn came around with his rancour. The rancour pierced Andals spear arm and ripped it asunder from elbow to wrist!! Gideon had flown high above the crowd, the wind tearing at his now soaked robes. Below him he could see Thourk’ nos, the ogre champion and his owlbear, charge through the crowd of soldier, trampling those in their way as they closed the distance between them and the traitor. Throuk’nos’s thrust out his spear, the traitor tried to deflect it, but it drew blood, glancing his thigh. Having focused his defence upon the ogre, he had left his left side vulnerable and so the owlbears claws slashed open his side, blood soaking his rain wet tunic. The traitor, badly wounded tried to flee, but Gideon had no intention of letting him escape. “Eriah Aleth!” the words of magic invoked the force of darkness and drowned out all light from the traitor’s eyes. Blinded and caught in a cage of silence he fell to the ground in great despair. Amidst the chaos, the spymaster of Redbrook had noticed a psionic witch, who was hurling psychic attacks at the divine Sid. She took aim with her crossbow and shot the witch through her shoulder. The poison from her bolt paralyzed the witch instantly and she fell limp to the ground. Gideon recognized the witch as the one who had broken the Hunters creed and murdered a fellow hunter. Gideons blood boiled with anger and magical words of fire burned in his mind. Gideon raised his right hand, palm down “immoratus liem thar!” he yelled as he unleashed all his anger. The flames of the bonfire surged up into the sky and into Gideons hand. He then turned his hand towards the psychic witch and with a deep rumbling voice he yelled “By the ancient laws of the Hunt, your life is forfeit!” and unleashed the firebolt which incinerated her and the traitor raw flames. Below Gideon, Sid had reclaimed his sword, he struck at his assailant, only to find his attack missed. Having used too much power, Sid over extended his attack, a mistake the allowed his opponent to once more disarm him. “I am sorry” the words came from Andal as he fell to his knees, blood flowing from his mouth. Sid looked over at Andal, he was on his knees, the tip of a rapier could be seen protruding from his chest, behind him stood a dark skinned man with an evil grin. Before Sid had time to act, the assassin cut Andals throat with his dagger and let the body fall limp into the mud. Anger overtook Sid who grabbed ahold of the assassins shoulder with one hand. Dark energy surged from Sid’s hand and into the assassin who shrieked in pain. Hearing the scream from below him and seeing the corpse of Andal, Gideon, still furious used the first spell that came to his mind.“ Meyomir, min amaroth!” the words of magic made the skies rumble in fury, lightning flashed from the sky and down towards Gideon, who then caught the lightning as a spear and threw it at the assassin. The bolt of lightning burned a hole straight through the assassins chest. The last assailant saw an opening in Sids armor when he reached for the assassin and thrust his rancour with all his force into Sid, it dug deep. Sid was boiling with fury and battle lust. With his sword arm he broke the rancour, leaving the tip still inside him, then turned and with all his power and weight drowe his shield down upon his assailant splitting his body from shoulder to groin. ' '''as narrated by a traveling bard. ' '''